


Silly Old Bear and a Missing Tail [PODFIC]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dinner Party, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Everyone loves Delpo. Andy has to pretend he's on board.
Relationships: Juan Martín del Potro/Andy Murray, Juan Monaco/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Silly Old Bear and a Missing Tail [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silly Old Bear and a Missing Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800083) by [krisherdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown). 



> Recorded for my favorite Del Po, Eafay70 for ITPE2019.
> 
> Thanks to krisherdown for the podfic permissions.

  
Cover art by: [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t4y3e5pq817dnnv/Men%27s%20Tennis%20RPF%20-%20SIlly%20Old%20Bear%20and%20a%20Missing%20Tail.mp3?dl=0) [4.9 MB, 00:13:47]


End file.
